Lost in time
by alinishia
Summary: In a world where everything failed and fell into chaos, a lone witch travels back in time to change things for the better. Problem is, she travels too far and ends up in 1926 bloodied and unconscious. The story follows the young Hermione trying to blend in with her surroundings without changing the future but that's hard when one has been through war and get a very strange friend.
1. Prologue

**Hi!**

 **So... this strange idea just kinda popped in to mind and I decided - why not just post it?**

 **This is my first fanfic and I'm always up for some critique, do keep in mind though that it's been a while since I've read the Harry Potter books, and I'm a bit unsure of how to write Hermione as a character while the story will be pretty Hermione-centric ;^D (That's my own fault really.., but yeahh). My native language isn't English, but I at least hope the grammar's okay and readable :d**

 **Hope you will enjoy the story ^^**

 **Quick disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The branches swiped her face like small whips, leaving a stinging pain behind while a few drops of blood slowly dripped down from her cheeks.  
Shouts from behind could be heard and flashes of green and blue lighted up the otherwise dark forest.

Heart pounding as she took a hurried step after the other over the black trodden grass through the woods, while she desperately tried to hold up her shield charms.  
Wand in one of her hands and an hourglass attached to a golden necklace in the other, she ran as fast as she could even though the sprain of being overworked ached through her muscles.

 _151, 152, 153…_ She counted in her head as she turned the hourglass as quickly as she could whilst trying to keep her life.  
She was completely ignoring the consequences of travelling back for more than 5 hours - she had no other choice, after all.

 _154, just 14 more and I can…_ Her thoughts were completely interrupted by a flash of blue and the loud sound from something shattering. Her shield, her only defense - it just shattered.

"Stupefy!"

Suddenly she felt the world go upside down. Her control of her body was lost entirely.

Her conscious was quickly drifting away. _Dang it, not now, not when I was so close._

With her blurry vision she saw her time-turner turning rapidly right before smashing onto the ground just like her own body some seconds before. The only difference was the glass shattering scream it gave off as it broke and exploded into several small glimmering pieces.

She could feel a vague pain with the glass cutting into her breast, but the pain from the cuts was completely forgotten and overshadowed by an excruciating pain even worse than the Crucio spell, burning, ripping and tearing into her already bloodied body.

She would have writhed and crumbled into a small ball, but she couldn't move nor feel her body. There was only pain. Pain in every corner - everywhere.

 _Is this the consequence of trying to meddle with time?_ Hermione thought before everything faded to black.

* * *

 **So that's it for the prologue. Future chapters will be longer and won't be as bloody as this one, but I have seriously no idea how to rate a story.  
** **I've read plenty of t-rated stories with blood and gore... so is 'T' a fine rating for this?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Quick note: The date Newt arrived to New York is changed to 5th of December for plot purposes**

 **Alrighty then onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione felt like her whole body was burning up in the deep fires of hell or like someone had blasted her with several Crucio spells. Everything ached - her arms, her legs, her chest and - oh god her head.

She slowly tried to open her eyes even though her eyelids felt heavier than several Erumpents.

Light. It was really light she noticed as she opened her eyes.  
Her vision slowly cleared and she looked around. She was in a stranger's bed - house even, a young man was scribbling something and was totally enveloped in whatever he was doing.

A man…

A stranger…

Suddenly the war-veteran side of hers forged by the nightmarish week of being hunted, shot at and almost tortured, kicked in. Hermione appeared instantly behind the man with her wand pointed sharply at his neck.

"Who are you, where am I, what do you want from me?" Hermione sneered noticing every small movement the man tried to make.

"I...I… My name's Scamander. Newt Scamander, y-you are currently in my case since I found you a day ago bloodied on the ground in the streets of New York…" The man nervously stammered, clearly not someone who's confident and arrogant enough to be one of the dark wizards, Hermione noted.

Dark wizards… Suddenly Hermione remembered what happened. Everything single thing.

Harry. Her strange but incredibly bold and kind friend had died right in front of her.

Voldemort had not been foolish enough to use the elder wand in his final battle against - at that time, true owner of the wand, her loving and goofy friend. The wand hadn't rebounded, the battle hadn't even been close and Harry Potter he had… he had been overpowered.

A 17 year old boy could only do so much against the Dark Lord, and he had tried. Incredibly much so. He had succeeded in so many things thought to be impossible for a person not even an adult yet, but it wasn't _enough_.

Harry Potter had died that day right in front of her - right in front of everyone in the ruins of Hogwarts.

She had fled like a coward without looking back while the laughter of the victorious Voldemort rung behind her and in her nightmares forward.

Everything had turned straight to hell after… Harry had died. The order of phoenix was completely separated and several members were either tortured or merciful killed.

She and Ron had been tasked to find Hermione's time-turner - the last existing time-turner should everything go wrong, which it did. No one would suspect two 'teenagers' being the last hope, but someone, _someone_ had outed them and the consequences… she had to watch Ron, poor Ron stay behind with those burning eyes of a real Gryffindor while he faced off alone against several dark wizards only to buy time for her.

Hermione could only hope the followers deemed Ron unimportant enough to kill and not… interrogated.

She had run off while turning the damn hourglass for her life - for everyone's lives, but she had failed. While Harry had bravely fought the Dark Lord with everything he had and Ron had sacrificed himself, she had failed miserably. She had been hit by a stupid and simple spell and the hourglass had been smashed. She had...

"Excuse me… miss… do you uh-mind lowering your wand perhaps?" A small voice instantly brought her back from her trip down the memory lane.

"Oh I-I'm sorry Mr…. Scamander, I was… a bit distracted." She replied sheepishly, realizing that she probably wasn't in any real danger for now. Her instincts didn't scream for danger at her at least.

* * *

 **Newt's POV**

Newt sighed in relief. Honestly He wasn't great with people, but when he had seen the witch on the ground… he had just reacted.

He had certainly not anticipated that said witch would spring up and point a wand directly at his neck threatening him - which he hindsight probably should've confiscated so the confusement could be solved a bit more… peaceful.

"Look I think we started off from the wrong foot, the name's Newton Scamander, but you can call me Scamander, are you alright miss…?" The freckled man carefully said, his gaze lingering to the almost healed wounds at her chest from where the glass from the time-turner had cut. He subtly noticed the witch tensening when he mentioned his name and muttering. "Newt… Scamander, but he…", but he decided to ignore that for now, there were more important matters.

"Yeah of course - I… I'm Hermione, just Hermione. Sorry I can get a wee bit paranoid, but if you don't mind me asking but what is the date today?" The witch strangely found something very interesting to look at on the ground just like he had for some seconds ago. Seemed like eye contact wasn't much for them both right now.

Newt frowned at the empty trust the witch before him showed, but before he got a chance to comment on the 'wee bit paranoid'-part he thought back. Maybe there was a reason to why she had reacted so extremely, he did after all, find her on an empty street with her whole body shaking violently lying on the pool of blood coming out from her body.

She couldn't be more than 18 years old he deduced, yet she had this mistrusting and fearful look in her eyes that resembled any abused and frightened creature he had met.

"It's… the morning of 6th december," he answered hesitantly.

* * *

 **To Shiranai Atsune: Thank you! ^^ And so true - the possibilities with that cloak are endless (not counting the fact that invisible things can still be detected by several other things that is... xD)**


End file.
